Noche en Meridian
by TashiCorvus
Summary: Era la primera vez que Aloy podía sentarse a charlar tranquilamente con un amigo. Con el ruido de la taberna de fondo, la Buscadora se permitió mantener un momento de tranquilidad, aunque sólo fuera por una noche, antes de seguir con su búsqueda. [Ligero AloyxErend]


¡Hola! Hacía tiempo que no subía nada a FanFiction, pero este juego me ha robado el corazón. Aloy es un personaje increíble y en cuanto apareció Erend, qué puedo decir...El hombre me cayó genial. Y cuanto más avanzaba la trama, más obvio se me hacía que la relación entre ambos era más profunda que una simple amistad. Bajo mi punto de vista, desde luego. ¡Cada cual decide! Nada es canon todavía ;)

Así que, por eso mismo, he decidido hacer este pequeño one-shot. Tal vez me anime a hacer otro post-game, también de Erend y Aloy, profundizando un poco más en su relación. Hmmm...

Me he esforzado en retratar a los personajes tal y como han aparecido ante mis ojos, pero eso no significa que no haya partes ooc pese a todo u.u ¡Lo siento mucho por eso!

Bueno, no quiero entreteneros más con mis cosas, os dejo con el fic ^^ ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes o localizaciones del fic me pertenecen, pertenecen a Guerrilla Games.

.0.0.

Sabía que no podía entretenerse demasiado en Meridian; de hecho, sólo había acudido a la ciudad para terminar algunos asuntos pendientes que tenía y, así, poder partir hacia el Cementétrico sin haber dejado nada a medias a sus espaldas. Sentía la incómoda presencia de Sylens, silenciosa mas constante, intangible pero real, alerta, a la espera, como un fantasma o una sombra que la acechaba…y cuanto antes se quitara aquello de encima, más tranquila podría respirar.

No confiaba en aquel hombre. No quería tener nada que ver con él. Pero sabía demasiado…Ella no era tonta; necesitaba su ayuda, a fin de cuentas, por mucho que aquello la irritase. Por mucho que _él_ la irritase.

Ojalá el hombre estuviera atendiendo sus propios problemas en lugar de observar sus movimientos mediante su Foco. Aloy no podía saber cuándo estaba sola y eso la exasperaba.

'' _Será mejor que no lo piense''_ se dijo, caminando a paso ligero por la abarrotada ciudad, colándose por los estrechos callejones para acelerar el paso en la zona del mercado _''Al menos, no puede leer mis pensamientos. Es un alivio…''_

Era un pobre consuelo para la muchacha.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Aloy siguió con la marcha de forma rauda, sin entretenerse demasiado en las conversaciones y respondiendo parca pero amablemente. Casi se notaba la impaciencia en su rostro pecoso, en sus claros ojos, y eso parecía acelerar la charla intrascendente de aquellos que, efusivamente, le agradecían el que hubiera acudido en su ayuda. La Nora -¡Nora! No estaba segura de que realmente fuera considerada una, pese a todo- parecía una mujer ocupada a ojos extraños, y así era. La tarea que tenía sobre sus hombros era pesada - _Sylens_ era pesado- y no podía permitirse ni un momento de paz.

No es que lo deseara, de todas formas. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber…Pero, por la Diosa, cuanto más descubría, más confusa se sentía.

Y eso sólo era el principio.

Ya libre tras algunas horas de idas y venidas por los alrededores, anduvo hasta el borde de uno de los miradores de Meridian, cerca del gigantesco ascensor que conectaba con el mercado de la zona baja, y apoyó las manos sobre la fría superficie de piedra de la balaustrada, dejando que el suave viento nocturno acariciara con cariño su anaranjado cabello. Respiró en silencio, profundamente, con la mirada clavada en el horizonte. Las montañas lejanas ya no podían vislumbrarse debido a la oscuridad que parecía devorar el mundo al anochecer; la luna, pálida y fría en lo alto del firmamento plomizo, se ocultaba tímidamente entre las espesas y perezosas nubes que anunciaban una tormenta inminente. Podía oler la lluvia en el aire; no faltaría mucho para que esta comenzase a caer sobre la tierra.

Esa noche debería pasarla en la ciudad.

Sus pensamientos volaron sin que ella fuera consciente hacia su hogar, hacia la Tierra Sagrada, lejana ahora tanto de su cuerpo como de su alma y, sin embargo…tan cercana todavía. Hacía tiempo que no pisaba aquellas tierras; durante toda su vida, eso había sido _todo_ su mundo.

Pero había visto tanto. Había aprendido tanto…

Ya no sabía qué sentir, qué pensar.

Tenía miedo de regresar y darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado. De que ella había cambiado. Y tenía miedo de volver a su verdadero hogar, a aquella pequeña cabaña en medio de la nada donde había vivido junto a Rost desde que tenía uso de razón.

Oh, Rost.

Una punzada de dolor encogió su corazón; una de tantas, ya casi como si fuera costumbre. El ruido de la explosión aún resonaba en sus oídos con viveza, como si hubiera sido ayer. En el fondo de su alma, ella sabía que no sólo actuaba por descubrir quién era, sino por vengar al que había sido su protector, su mentor, su padre. Aquel hombre que había muerto por protegerla, que había velado por ella durante diecinueve largos años sin desistir, pese a su difícil carácter. Le debía tanto a Rost que sabía que jamás, jamás podría compensarle nada ni aunque viviera diez vidas más.

Sus finos dedos se cerraron suavemente alrededor del colgante que pendía de su cuello y que Rost le había dado el día antes de la Prueba; su tacto, su lisa superficie, la reconfortó sobremanera, y supo que, pese a todo, su mentor nunca la abandonaría.

Sola en aquel mirador, Aloy se preguntó si había tenido tiempo siquiera de llorar a Rost. Desde el día de la Prueba, todo su mundo se había desmoronado poco a poco, a la par que uno nuevo crecía vertiginosamente de entre los restos que había dejado el anterior; tan rápido, que ella apenas había podido reaccionar…O, tal vez, no se había dado cuenta de ello todavía.

El tiempo era algo extraño, sin duda. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que saliera de la Tierra Sagrada? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? No podía saberlo; no había llevado la cuenta de las veces que el sol había salido por las montañas desde que se fuera de su hogar en busca de respuestas, en busca de venganza. Y, sin embargo, parecía tan cercano. Como si realmente hubieran pasado horas.

Y habían cambiado tantas cosas…Pero Aloy apenas lo había asumido todo. Su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar; no sabía qué sentir, qué pensar.

Qué hacer.

Muchas veces, sólo actuaba por instinto. Rost le había enseñado a sobrevivir y le estaría eternamente agradecida por ello; sus enseñanzas le habían salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Pero, ¿cómo interactuar en aquel entorno? ¿Cómo confiar? ¿Qué decir? Ella, una paria, de repente rodeada de humanos de los que nada podía saber, cuyas intenciones sólo podía adivinar. Notaba miradas en ella, mas, ¿con qué propósito? ¿Qué leía en esos ojos? Aloy no podía permitirse depositar ciegamente su confianza en desconocidos.

Y, sin embargo, muchas veces los ayudaba porque creía que era lo correcto, sin saber qué la depararía después. Sólo porque sentía que tenía que ayudar.

Se sentía perdida, como una niña, pero con la determinación suficiente como para no dejarse amedrentar por el entorno. No. No daría esa satisfacción al mundo.

— _¿Por qué no has ido al Cementétrico todavía?_

La voz sonando repentinamente en su oído la hizo dar un ligero respingo; apretó la mandíbula, casi haciendo rodar los ojos, y soltó el colgante que aún mantenía sujeto para llevar su mano al Foco.

Ah, era demasiado bonito para ser real…

—Está a punto de desatarse una tormenta, Sylens—replicó de forma algo brusca, hastiada de aquel hombre que le hablaba sólo cuando le convenía—. He decidido quedarme esta noche en Meridian para abastecerme y continuar mañana. No será un camino fácil.

Silencio.

Y, después, un quedo suspiro.

— _No te retrases._

—Llegaré antes que tú. Ah, no…No estarás allí de cualquier manera, estoy segura de eso—contestó Aloy, malhumorada, con cierto sarcasmo resonando en su voz.

No obtuvo respuesta, algo que no la sorprendió de todas formas. Irritada porque su momento de paz se había ido al traste por culpa de aquel hombre, la muchacha volvió sobre sus pasos mientras se llevaba una mano al cinturón, abriendo la cartera de cuero que pendía de él a un costado. Todavía le quedaban esquirlas suficientes como para comprar algunos materiales y permitirse pasar una noche en una habitación; ya ni recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que no había dormido a la intemperie. Su cuerpo lo agradecería, de eso estaba segura.

Suspiró, pasándose la mano por su adolorido cuello mientras hacía una mueca; siempre tenía que dormir en tensión, alerta, casi con un ojo abierto y los sentidos despiertos para sobrevivir. Sin duda alguna, se merecía una noche de paz pese a su necesidad de saber qué ocurría, qué era Zero Dawn, qué había hecho Elisabet Sobeck.

 _Quién era_ Elisabet Sobeck.

¿Su madre?

No…

La lógica le decía que aquello no podía ser así. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué…?

—¡Aloy!

Aquella vez, la joven no dio un respingo pese a la estridente voz que la llamaba. Reconoció aquel timbre cálido y familiar, el tono cercano, amigable, alegre, y sonrió ligeramente mientras se giraba hacia una de las calles para encarar al hombre que gritaba su nombre, seguido de una risa corta. Lo vio aparecer bajo uno de los puentes superiores, con aquella armadura Oseram recia y característica que ralentizaba su paso por el peso, y los labios curvados en una sonrisa sincera entre la oscura y corta barba hulihee. Tenía los brazos abiertos de par en par, como si la estuviera recibiendo mientras caminaba hacia ella, y le dio una pequeña palmada en un brazo cuando la tuvo al alcance.

—No esperaba verte por la ciudad, ¿no andas ocupada cazando máquinas…o lo que quiera que estés haciendo ahora?

La joven agitó la cabeza.

—Estaba de paso para hacer algunos recados, me quedaré esta noche aquí—contestó, encogiendo los hombros—. Mañana seguiré…cazando máquinas.

Erend, el hombre que lideraba la Vanguardia desde la muerte de Ersa, alzó una ceja ante la expresión de Aloy.

—No quiero saber en qué andas metida—comentó, mirando después al cielo—. Va a empezar a llover en cuestión de segundos y, si no recuerdo mal, tenemos… ¿tres copas pendientes?

El soldado la miró con una media sonrisa, esperando una contestación. Aloy apenas se lo pensó; aquella noche se quedaría en Meridian, podría aprovechar para pasar un rato tranquilo con Erend en alguna de las tabernas de la ciudad antes de ir a dormir.

—Una—dijo, alzando el índice y respondiendo a la sonrisa—. Una, en principio.

—Con eso me puedo dar por satisfecho—contestó Erend, asintiendo—. Conozco un buen sitio y no está lejos de aquí, así que…

Hizo un gesto con la mano en una dirección concreta y, al ver que la joven no ponía objeciones, comenzó a caminar junto a ella.

—No quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero…tienes mal aspecto—dijo el hombre poco después, rompiendo la quietud entre ellos—. ¿Dónde has estado?

Aloy suspiró, dejando caer los hombros con cierta pesadez al recordar los acontecimientos recientes, su visita a Fin del Creador, los descubrimientos que había hecho allí.

Era agotador.

—Muy lejos—fue su respuesta—. Es…una historia interesante. Tal vez con una copa o tres.

Erend rio ante aquello.

—Te tomaré la palabra, Aloy. ¿Cuando acabes lo que estés haciendo? —propuso.

La muchacha esbozó una sutil sonrisa; cuando terminase…Podrían pasar semanas hasta que eso sucediera. No sabía cuántas incógnitas despejaría su visita al Cementétrico, pero estaba segura de que sólo hallaría más interrogantes.

—Claro. Pero no esperes que termine pronto.

—Ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza. De todas formas, ya sabes dónde encontrarme, así que…

Dejando la frase en el aire, Erend anunció poco después su llegada a la taberna, habiendo apretado el paso debido a la fina lluvia que había comenzado a caer y que, pronto, sería sustituida por un intenso chaparrón. Refugiándose en el interior del recinto del frío que se había levantado en la ciudad, Aloy marchó junto a su amigo a través de las mesas de madera repletas de personas que alzaban sus jarras a la más mínima ocasión, charlando y riendo con tranquilidad, alegremente, ajenos a lo que ocurría más allá de la puerta de acceso a la cantina.

Ella no recordaba haber tenido un momento como aquel en la memoria. En sus diecinueve años de vida, ¿cuántas veces se había sentado con un amigo en una taberna para charlar de todo, de nada, de…de sólo la Diosa sabía qué?

¿Cuándo había tenido un amigo con el que hacerlo?

Erend había sido una de las primeras personas que se habían dirigido a ella de manera no hostil, incluso amigable. Igual que Teb, aquel joven al que había ayudado de pequeña y que la había recordado desde entonces; igual que Varl, igual que Vala...Pero no había tenido jamás la ocasión de poder hacer _nada_.

Con nadie.

Rost había sido todo su mundo…

—¿Qué vas a tomar, Aloy?

Tan sumida había estado de pronto en sus propios pensamientos, que la Nora se había olvidado momentáneamente de dónde se encontraba; con expresión algo confusa, alzó la mirada del suelo al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando sus propias botas como si estas fueran lo más interesante del mundo, y abrió la boca para contestar, mas sin decir absolutamente nada.

Lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de qué podría beber.

—No…No lo sé—contestó con sinceridad, su voz sonando algo confundida mientras observaba al tabernero y la barra—. ¿Qué es lo más habitual por aquí?

Erend hizo un gesto con la cabeza, sonriendo, y levantó el índice y el corazón de la mano derecha indicando al hombre que atendía que sirviera dos de…algo. De qué, eso era lo que Aloy no podía saber de ninguna manera, pues ni siquiera pudo escuchar bien lo que su amigo le había dicho al tabernero entre el tumulto del local.

—Necesito estar despejada mañana—dijo rápidamente, haciendo que el hombre volviera la vista hacia ella cuando la muchacha colocó una mano en su brazo para llamar su atención—. Espero que eso que hayas pedido no nuble mis sentidos. No será esa…bebida Oseram, ¿verdad?

El soldado negó ante la pregunta.

—No, no lo es. Sería demasiado fuerte para ti—contestó—. No quiero tener que sacar a rastras de la taberna a una dama en mitad de la noche.

¿Demasiado fuerte para ella? Sí, podría ser…Especialmente porque Aloy nunca había tomado nada que contuviera alcohol. Rost no se lo habría permitido ni aunque le hubiese interesado probar algo, de todas formas.

Erend, viendo la mirada que la joven le lanzaba, no pudo evitar hacer rodar los ojos, mas sin perder la expresión risueña del rostro.

—No te preocupes, estarás bien. Tú confía en mí.

—Uhm…

Le daría un voto de confianza, al menos aquella vez.

Después de que el tabernero colocase dos jarras de metal y escanciara en ellas algún líquido de una botella oscura, Aloy y Erend tomaron las bebidas y fueron a una de las mesas libres, casi al fondo de la tasca; previamente, habiendo esquivado unos cuantos brazos que iban y venían sin ton ni son, copas en mano, con el contenido salpicando a los dos jóvenes en el trayecto.

—¿Siempre es así? —preguntó una molesta Aloy mientras se miraba la mancha oscura que lucía en el pañuelo, arrugando la nariz cuando agachó el rostro para olisquear la zona humedecida.

—Es lo más habitual, sí—contestó Erend, sentándose y estirando después ambos brazos tras dejar la jarra sobre la mesa—. ¿No tenéis tabernas en la Tierra Sagrada? No estuve allí lo suficiente como para comprobarlo.

La muchacha, acomodándose en la silla de madera, contempló el líquido de su pichel sin mucha confianza, y después miró al Oseram con cara de circunstancias.

—Sólo he estado dos veces en los poblados de los Nora antes de salir de la Tierra Sagrada. No sé exactamente qué hay dentro, no he vuelto desde…—calló durante unos segundos, bajando la vista de nuevo hacia el recipiente; inconscientemente, apretó los dedos alrededor del asa de metal—Desde que terminase la Prueba y me hicieran Buscadora.

Poco a poco, Aloy se relajó, soltando la jarra y alzando la vista para mirar de nuevo a Erend; incluso se permitió curvar los labios en una sonrisa sutil.

—Te lo haré saber cuando regrese. Podría contarte allí lo que sea que me depare el viaje—propuso.

—¡Hah! —exclamó el soldado, alegre—Voy a tener que tomarme en serio nuestra próxima reunión, ¿eh?

—¿Acaso no lo habías hecho? —preguntó mientras pronunciaba un poco más el gesto.

—Claro que sí…Soy un hombre privilegiado por poder tener una tranquila velada contigo. ¡Como para no tomármelo en serio al final!

La joven emitió una corta risa nasal, apenas audible, y miró de nuevo la jarra. Tomándola, la acercó al rostro y casi hundió la nariz en ella para olisquear el líquido, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Alzando ligeramente la vista, vio que Erend ya estaba bebiendo tranquilamente mientras observaba algún punto concreto más allá de ella; pero, claro, él estaba _muy_ acostumbrado a beber.

'' _No creo que me pase nada. La corrupción es mil veces peor…y el remedio, aún más insufrible''_ pensó, algo más decidida.

Casi como si estuviera estudiando a una bestia, Aloy, poco a poco, se llevó el pichel a los labios, apenas tocando el metal con ellos y esperándose lo peor.

Sólo para abrir los ojos, sorprendida, cuando el frío líquido acarició suavemente su paladar, deslizándose con facilidad por su garganta. La risa de Erend ante su expresión casi la hizo atragantarse.

—Deduzco que te esperabas otra cosa, ¿verdad? —comentó el soldado, claramente divertido.

—Es…dulce—la voz de Aloy dejaba patente su sorpresa—. Esperaba algo amargo. ¿Estás seguro de que esto no me perjudicará en mi viaje?

—Los efectos no duran eternamente…para mi desgracia, en muchas ocasiones. En el peor de los casos, esta noche tal vez digas un par de tonterías. Pero nada más.

—Bueno, puedo vivir con eso—contestó la joven, encogiendo los hombros.

Erend sonrió en respuesta; una sonrisa que, no obstante, se congeló en cuestión de segundos y que no llegó a sus ojos claros. El hombre perdió la mirada en el interior de su jarra, poco a poco las comisuras de sus labios decayendo suavemente hasta adquirir una expresión un tanto adusta.

Aunque, tal vez, _adusta_ no fuera la palabra correcta.

Aloy lo observó en silencio, tratando de descifrar aquel gesto; ¿había dicho algo que no debía? No, seguro que había algo más detrás de esa mirada perdida.

—¿Erend? —lo llamó, girando ligeramente la cabeza—¿Está todo bien?

El Oseram alzó la vista rápidamente, forzándose a esbozar de nuevo una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía vagamente, como si le restase importancia.

—Claro—fue su escueta respuesta.

No. Estaba claro que eso no había convencido en absoluto a Aloy, y el soldado lo supo en cuanto pronunció esa sola palabra. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar? Tal vez no se conocieran desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero Erend podía jurar que esa joven era capaz de leerle la mente.

—Si quieres hablar o…—por la Diosa, la muchacha se sentía torpe pronunciando esas palabras.

El hombre suspiró.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Aloy adquirió una expresión confusa ante la repentina pregunta.

—Sí, cuando te veías como un partidazo hablándole a una chica escondida en medio de la nada, ¿verdad?

Ni siquiera supo por qué había elegido esa frase en concreto, cuando habían hablado de todo y nada en general…

—Sí, justo ahí…—contestó Erend, riendo quedamente—Pero no quería hablarte de _eso_ , sino de…Recuerdas que te invité a venir aquí para contarte la historia de mi hermana, ¿verdad? Para que también pudieras conocerla tú misma en persona.

Oh.

Oh, ahora Aloy lo entendía.

—Erend…—alargó un brazo sobre la mesa, deteniéndose a medio camino antes de rozar siquiera la mano del soldado, encogiendo ligeramente los dedos como si el tacto le fuera a abrasar la piel—Lo siento…Lo siento mucho por lo de Ersa.

¿Cómo no lo iba a sentir? Ella sabía de primera mano lo que era perder a alguien cercano, a alguien querido.

Lo que era perder a la familia.

Erend sacudió la cabeza, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—No te preocupes, es sólo que es todo peor cuando estoy sobrio. Pero eso era lo que quería ella, ¿verdad? Que madurase de una vez. Supongo que no voy en mal camino…Llevo casi tres días sin beber _más_ de la cuenta.

Aloy no supo si reír o permanecer seria, pero al ver que el hombre la miraba con un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro, optó por emitir una corta risa, tratando de suavizar el ambiente pesado que se había creado en cuestión de segundos.

—Ersa estaría orgullosa de ti—dijo, esperando que aquello animase a su amigo.

—¿Lo estaría? ¡Hah! Eso espero, Aloy. No estoy pasando los días sobrio por nada—bromeó—. Ah, espero poder regresar pronto a la Conquista a darle un entierro digno a Ersa.

—¿No has ido todavía? —preguntó la muchacha, sorprendida.

Juraría que ya había pasado algo de tiempo…No podía estar del todo segura.

—No—contestó él, sacudiendo la cabeza con cierto pesar—. La Vanguardia aún tiene asuntos que tratar aquí. Tal vez, cuando las cosas se tranquilicen un poco más y el Rey Sol no nos necesite tanto…Quién sabe.

Erend miró a Aloy como si quisiera añadir algo más. Titubeó durante unos segundos, indeciso, moviendo sutilmente los labios mas sin decidirse a hablar todavía. Ante la mirada expectante de la joven, el Oseram carraspeó.

—Estaba pensando…Podrías venir, si no tienes ningún otro asunto que atender entonces. A Ersa le habría gustado que una guerrera como tú acudiese a su funeral. Sé que le habrías caído bien.

La Nora sintió un extraño sentimiento retorciéndose en lo más profundo de su ser. Era una sensación agradable, novedosa, que no recordaba haber sentido con anterioridad o, al menos, no de aquella manera. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero se sentía absurdamente agradecida por la invitación.

Tal vez porque ella también había estado allí durante los últimos momentos de Ersa. Tal vez porque también quería despedirse de una mujer a la que no había podido llegar a conocer, pero que sin lugar a dudas le hubiera encantado haberlo hecho.

—Claro—respondió, su voz sonando profundamente sincera—. Sería un honor poder acudir al funeral de Ersa.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Erend, risueño—Pero allí no te encontrarás esa bebida tan suave que estás tomando ahora. Cuando no tengas nada que hacer, podrías pasarte por aquí para empezar a acostumbrarte a lo que te esperará en la Conquista.

Aloy alzó una mano ante aquello, con un gesto divertido en el rostro.

—No tan rápido, ni siquiera me he acostumbrado a esto que estoy bebiendo…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—cedió él—. Poco a poco, no quiero que te conviertas tampoco en una versión femenina de mí. O de mi yo anterior, que no dejaba de beber.

La joven alzó su pichel en dirección a Erend, instándole con la mirada que la imitase.

—Tal vez aún no puedas celebrar el funeral de Ersa, pero podemos dedicarle esto en su honor.

El Oseram chocó su jarra con la de Aloy, agradeciéndole el gesto con la mirada.

—Tienes razón. Por Ersa, la mujer más feroz que jamás haya visto este mundo y la mejor líder que ha tenido la Vanguardia.

Aloy no sabía qué decir, mas no hizo falta que dijera nada. La expresión de Erend así se lo indico, tan sólo sonriendo en su dirección por la propuesta, algo que no se le había ocurrido a él. Con eso, era más que suficiente.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, Erend terminando el contenido de su jarra mientras que la Nora, más rezagada, mantenía el objeto cerca de los labios, aunque sin beber ya. Parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos, ajena a todo cuanto la rodeaba, con la mirada perdida en algún punto que nadie más alcanzaba a visualizar. Quién podría saber en qué estaría pensando la joven; tal vez en nada, tal vez sólo mantenía la mente en blanco por una vez.

—¿Muchos problemas?

De nuevo, la voz de Erend la trajo a la realidad, y Aloy clavó sus ojos verdes en su figura, sin saber exactamente qué le había preguntado el soldado.

—Perdona, ¿qué me decías?

—Estabas pensativa—contestó él, casi sin darle importancia—. Sólo te pregunté si tenías muchos problemas. Ya sabes, con esa expresión que tienes…

—Oh. Sí, bueno…—tomó aire pesadamente, para soltarlo con una risa seca y corta—Creo que tengo algunos problemas. Y los que me esperan. Es todo tan…—frunció el ceño, chistando, claramente frustrada—Ah, no sabría ni por dónde empezar.

—No voy a obligarte a hablar—dijo Erend con simpleza—. Tómate tu tiempo si quieres decirme algo, tenemos una larga noche por delante.

Aloy sacudió la cabeza.

—No tan larga, me espera un viaje pesado y me gustaría aprovechar esta noche en Meridian para descansar—miró rápidamente a su amigo tras decir aquello, alzando una mano—. Eh, no te ofendas. No es que no quiera pasar tiempo contigo.

El Oseram hizo una mueca, llevándose una mano al pecho con cierto melodrama claramente fingido.

—Eso me ha dolido, Aloy. Y yo que pensaba que lo estaba haciendo bien…—ante la expresión de la joven, Erend sólo pudo reír—Ya, ya, lo sé. Tienes muchas cosas que hacer y no siempre la oportunidad para dormir cubierta, imagino. No te preocupes, no te robaré mucho tiempo. ¿Tienes algún lugar donde quedarte?

Aloy negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero no creo que sea difícil encontrar una posada donde hospedarme esta noche.

—Podrías usar la casa de Olin. Nadie la ha reclamado y la puerta ya está arreglada. Estarás segura allí.

—¿No será un problema? —preguntó la Nora con un deje de inseguridad en la voz.

—¿Por qué? Nadie va a ir allí a estas alturas. No te preocupes.

—Bien…Gracias. Podré ahorrarme algunas esquirlas, entonces.

Erend hizo un gesto con la mano libre.

—¿Ves? Todo ventajas.

La joven estiró los labios en una media sonrisa, de nuevo acercando la jarra a ellos para dar otro trago, ya acostumbrada a aquel pequeño y cálido ardor que dejaba a su paso la bebida en su garganta. Ojalá tuviera más tiempo para estar allí, sin la preocupación constante acechándola, como si fuera una bestia a sus espaldas. Cuando todo acabase, podría pasar unos días en la ciudad.

Tal vez.

Lo cierto era que no estaba segura de qué haría después…Cuando realmente supiera de dónde venía, ¿qué más le depararía la vida? ¿Se quedaría con los Nora, en la Tierra Sagrada, junto a Varl, Teb y el resto de la tribu, siendo una Valiente? Pero, después de haber visto tanto, ¿realmente agradecería una vida pacífica en su tierra? ¿O preferiría seguir viajando por lugares inexplorados, ampliar sus conocimientos con lo que encontrase de los Antiguos?

De nuevo, esa sensación de temor ahogándola, casi asfixiándola, sin dejarle respirar. No quería ni pensar en ello.

Cuando llegase el momento, decidiría qué hacer…

Al alzar la vista hacia Erend, sintió que el bullicio en su interior parecía sosegarse. La figura del Oseram le transmitió cierta serenidad a su alma en guerra y, por un momento, la idea de quedarse junto a él, con la Vanguardia, cruzó su mente como un rayo.

¿Tan malo sería? Él no parecía quedarse atado en ningún lugar durante demasiado tiempo. Tenía asuntos que tratar, personas que liderar. Tal vez, la idea de permanecer a su lado después de todo no fuera una completa locura.

—A este paso, de verdad voy a empezar a pensar que te gusto.

Aloy casi se atragantó ante el comentario, viendo la sonrisa divertida que Erend le dedicaba mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de ella; no obstante, la Nora no desvió la mirada, y bajó la jarra para poder hablar sin que el objeto la incordiase.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Bueno…—el soldado encogió los hombros—Ya van dos veces que te me quedas mirando. O es que a lo mejor tengo algo en la cara…Es eso último, ¿verdad?

La muchacha no contestó, tan sólo lo miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa sutil adornando sus labios. La expresión en el rostro de Erend no tenía precio en esos momentos.

—¿No me vas a contestar? Entonces pensaré de forma optimista.

—Muchas veces, la duda mantiene el interés—contestó ella.

—Creo que ya me lo estás confirmando—dijo el soldado, para después sacudir la cabeza—. Vamos, no quiero robarte más tiempo. Debes de estar cansada.

Cierto. Aloy, por un momento, se había olvidado de lo agotada que se encontraba y de que realmente necesitaba descansar. Tenía los músculos adoloridos y los párpados comenzaban a pesarle, pese a todo.

—Sí, creo que me vendría bien ir a dormir ya…

Terminando lo poco que le quedaba en la jarra, la Nora se puso en pie junto a Erend, él guiándola de nuevo hacia el exterior de la taberna, asomando la cabeza para comprobar si ya había parado de llover.

—Bueno, creo que vamos a tener suerte—comentó, girándose hacia Aloy—. Ya no llueve demasiado. Con un poco de cuidado, no nos mojaremos mucho.

Una fina llovizna persistía todavía en Meridian y sus alrededores, mas la tormenta parecía haberse calmado un tanto, al menos en aquellos momentos. El viento, frío, soplaba de manera constante, y Aloy tuvo que cruzarse de brazos a pesar de llevar ropas abrigadas. La lluvia salpicaba su rostro y las finas gotas lograban colarse por el interior del pañuelo que cubría su cuello, provocándola escalofríos.

Cómo deseaba llegar a aquella casa, tumbarse en la cama y cubrirse hasta las orejas.

—Imagino que tendrás las llaves, ¿no? —preguntó, acercándose un poco más a Erend, que se había adelantado un par de pasos.

El Oseram bajó el rostro hacia ella, asintiendo.

—Claro, ¿por qué te iba a decir lo de la casa de Olin sin saber cómo entrar? —Aloy enarcó una ceja, algo que le hizo reír entre dientes al hombre—Sí, de acuerdo, la última vez no fui sutil al respecto…Pero no era la misma situación.

—No me sorprendería.

—No sé si sentirme ofendido o no…

La casa de Olin no estaba muy lejos de la taberna de la que habían salido, apenas bajando una calle y girando hacia un callejón. En la entrada, Erend se detuvo para sacar un par de llaves que llevaba guardadas en una pequeña cartera, y le dio una de ellas a Aloy.

—Doy por sentado que querrás despedirte mañana, llámame optimista—comentó el Oseram—. Devuélvemela antes de irte.

—Claro, supongo que te encontraré cerca de la entrada a la ciudad.

—¡Ah! Pensé que harías un chiste sobre la taberna.

Aloy, con una sonrisa, hizo rodar los ojos ante el comentario, y se quedó mirando a Erend durante unos instantes, ambos en silencio, como si no supieran qué decir.

O qué hacer.

La joven no había experimentado nunca ese repentino cosquilleo, agradable y novedoso, en la boca del estómago; como una sensación de vértigo, casi como si su cuerpo entero comenzase a temblar en anticipación a algo de lo que era totalmente ajena. ¿Qué pretendía que ocurriese?

No lo sabía…o no lo quería saber. Preferiría no pensarlo, porque no sabía cómo hacerle frente.

Por un momento, se sintió tan…vulnerable. Tan expuesta. Estaba segura de que Erend podía leer en su rostro aquella sensación que la recorría por entero, de la que no sabía cómo librarse. Ni siquiera sabía lo que era.

—Nos vemos mañana, entonces—dijo el Oseram, cortando abruptamente el silencio.

Aloy agradeció aquello profundamente.

—Sí, por supuesto—contestó con rapidez, agitando la llave—. Tengo que devolverte esto.

Erend le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Descansa, Aloy.

Y, tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, el hombre se giró, casi como si tuviera prisa por irse de allí. ¿Acaso habría experimentado lo mismo que ella?

Por un momento, Aloy se sintió…desencantada. Su corazón, todavía latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho, pareció normalizar el ritmo lentamente, casi con renuencia, mientras que la joven tan sólo se limitaba a observar, bajo la lluvia escasa, el camino por el cual se había ido Erend. ¿Es que había esperado algo más?

¿Tal vez, en el fondo de su ser, había aguardado otra reacción por parte de Erend, más que irse tan rápido de allí?

No. No quería ni pensarlo.

Siendo consciente de nuevo de las gotas de lluvia que empapaban su cuerpo, Aloy se giró hacia la puerta, abriendo la casa y refugiándose en ella. Con las extrañas emociones que había sentido, incluso se había olvidado de preguntar al hombre cómo era que tenía la llave de la casa de Olin.

Tal vez, simplemente, Avad se la había dado para que continuara explorando el lugar por si hallaba algo más ahí dentro que pudiera serles de utilidad.

—Mañana se lo preguntaré…—murmuró para sí mientras caminaba hacia las estancias superiores.

Deshaciéndose de las humedecidas ropas, la Nora se tiró sobre la cama en cuanto la tuvo al alcance, y se estiró cuan larga era, desentumeciendo los agarrotados músculos. Rápidamente, se resguardó bajo la colcha, tratando de entrar en calor, y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir lo que le restaba de noche.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido escasos minutos atrás.

Aquello casi, _casi_ la molestó. Mas sus labios se curvaron inconscientemente en una sonrisa, pequeña pero visible, y de nuevo sintió aquel hormigueo en el estómago, algo que la hizo retorcerse ligeramente. Maldita sea, no sabía qué le estaba ocurriendo, y eso la exasperaba en parte. Se llevó una mano al vientre, como si con aquel gesto pudiera calmar esa sensación; tratando de dejar la mente en blanco, Aloy se forzó a dormir de una vez, rodando sobre la cama durante largos minutos para encontrar una posición cómoda, intentando no pensar en nada.

Qué difícil era…

Pero, tras varios intentos, lo consiguió. Y, para cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, no sabía si hubiera sido mejor haber continuado con el viaje el día anterior que haberse quedado en Meridian.

—Al menos, he dormido debajo de un techo—se dijo mientras se estiraba, pasándose después una mano por el revuelto cabello—. Será mejor que me prepare, no puedo entretenerme demasiado.

Vistiéndose con rapidez nada más salir de la cama, ordenó lo poco que había deshecho durante la noche y, resuelta, tomó la llave para abrir la puerta de acceso de la casa de Olin y salir de allí, contemplando el cielo diurno, despejado y resplandeciente, en cuanto puso un pie en la calle.

Por la Diosa, ¿qué hora era?

El sol bañaba todos los rincones de Meridian con su luz acogedora; ya no había rastro alguno de la tormenta que había visitado la urbe la noche anterior. Los charcos se habían secado bajo los rayos del astro matutino tiempo atrás, al parecer, y por el ajetreo que había en la ciudad, debería ser cerca del mediodía.

Demasiado tarde.

Apurada tras aquello, Aloy trató de pasar entre la gente lo más rápido que pudo, intentando llegar a la entrada de Meridian donde, en teoría, debería estar Erend aguardando su aparición. Y lo estaba, desde luego. La joven pudo verlo patrullando con aquella armadura tan pesada, caminando de un lado a otro, casi impaciente por la expresión que se adivinaba en su rostro.

—Creo que se me ha hecho tarde—fueron las primeras palabras de la Nora al llegar a su lado, resollando ligeramente por la estúpida carrera—. ¿Acaso había somníferos en esa bebida? Por la Diosa…

No, claramente no los había. De lo contrario le habría costado mucho menos conciliar el sueño.

Erend se giró con rapidez hacia Aloy en cuanto escuchó su voz, lanzando una carcajada al ver el estado de la muchacha.

—Sea lo que sea lo que estés haciendo, debe de agotar todas tus energías. Por una noche que hayas dormido profundamente, no creo que pase nada—respondió el Oseram.

Oh, si tan sólo Erend conociera a Sylens…Ese hombre exasperaba a cualquiera con su carácter tan apremiante.

—No estoy tan segura…—dijo Aloy, incorporándose tras haberse doblado sobre sí misma durante unos instantes, sacando la llave de una pequeña bolsa que pendía de su cinturón—Aquí tienes. Por cierto, ¿por qué tienes la llave de la casa de Olin?

—Ah, eso…Me sorprendió que no preguntases antes. De vez en cuando pasamos para ver si hay algo que nos dejamos sin inspeccionar en ese lugar. No hemos encontrado nada más, por desgracia.

—No creo que encontréis nada allí, todo lo que había ya lo vi cuando iba tras él.

—Dime algo que no sepa ya…Pero toda precaución es poca. Además, de vez en cuando voy allí a echarme alguna cabezada. Nunca está de más aprovechar una casa tan grande y tan desocupada.

Aloy colocó ambas manos en las caderas, alzando una ceja y sacudiendo la cabeza, para después comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada. Antes de salir, se giró de nuevo hacia Erend, como si quisiera añadir algo.

No sabía exactamente el qué…pero _algo_.

—Bueno…

—Tranquila, haz lo que tengas que hacer—la cortó él sin violencia—. Ya nos veremos cuando termines, ¿no?

—Claro.

Cuando él adelantó un par de pasos en su dirección, ella no reculó. Tan sólo se le quedó mirando, sin cambiar su expresión, a la espera.

—Espero que te sigas acordando de mí cuando estés ahí fuera.

De nuevo, aquella sensación extraña recorriendo su cuerpo. Aloy sonrió, tentada de desviar la vista, casi sin poder soportar la intensidad de aquella mirada. Pero no lo hizo; no podía.

—Ya sabes que siempre tendré un minuto para ti.

Erend estiró las comisuras de los labios en un gesto cálido y cercano, colocando una mano en uno de los brazos de la muchacha.

—Ten cuidado en tu viaje, Aloy. No hace falta que lo diga, pero…—suspiró—Cuídate.

Aquellas palabras simplemente le llegaron al corazón.

—Tú también, Erend. Y gracias.

La expresión del Oseram cambió por una ligeramente confusa.

—¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

Pero Aloy se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia las afueras.

—Tal vez te lo diga la próxima vez, ahora tengo un poco de prisa.

—Desde luego, sabes cómo hacer que mantenga el interés—dijo él, divertido—. Espero que esa próxima vez sea pronto.

La joven comenzó a caminar de espaldas algunos pasos, todavía sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de Erend.

—No te lo puedo asegurar. Pero sí te aseguro que la habrá antes de ir a la Conquista. Tenemos una copa pendiente, al menos.

El Oseram asintió, alzando una mano a modo de despedida. Aloy, tras responder al gesto, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, alejándose de Meridian con cada paso.

Y acercándose a su destino, poco a poco, allá en las montañas nevadas, donde las respuestas aguardaban a ser encontradas tras tantos años en silencio, enterradas bajo los escombros de un mundo perdido tiempo atrás.

.0.0.

Eso es todo, ¡espero que os haya gustado! Si es así, un review no hace daño ;) Pero me conformo con que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura, por supuesto.

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
